


The Child who Created a Home

by EducationalBMC



Series: Demigods [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Demigod Fundy, Demigod Wilbur Soot, Gen, King Sir Billiam III, L'manberg (DreamSMP), L'manberg independence, Leaving child when running away, Running Away, The Eggpire (DreamSMP), War, Wilbur can manipulate sound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: Wilbur grew up in the Eggpire, and as he didn’t have the most obvious of powers he had managed to live rather normally until his 11th birthday. His mother had always been scared, always told him to never ever let anyone know about his powers, to never use them or show them. Not to anyone.Wilburs backstory for my demigod DreamSMP fic.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Series: Demigods [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179281
Kudos: 28





	The Child who Created a Home

Wilbur grew up in the Eggpire, and as he didn’t have the most obvious of powers he had managed to live rather normally until his 11th birthday. His mother had always been scared, always told him to never  _ ever _ let anyone know about his powers, to never use them or show them. Not to anyone. 

It wasn’t possible to do so after his 11th birthday, when he had been under distress in school and had accidently made every noise ten times louder for everyone around him, making at least four people pass out from the loud screaming from, well, everyone. 

His mother had quickly packed her bags and ran, never once giving a second thought about bringing her own child with her to wherever she went. Which left him, an 11 year old child, alone against the Eggpire guards who each hated the demigods as much as the king did. 

So Wilbur ran too. He ran into the forest and hid behind trees whenever someone got too close. It was easy to not be noticed, given that he could simply block out every sound he made from everyone’s hearing, as well as make them think they heard sounds from somewhere else.

The only person he hadn’t managed to trick was Fundy. A boy only a year younger than him, who had seen him in the forest and became his friend. The two had been inseparable since then. Together they built up a safe haven within the walls that Fundy had made around their little house. 

They called it L’manberg, and King Billiam had been furious. Two demigod kids who had made their own country within his borders were simply unthinkable. He couldn’t allow that. So he sent out a troop to defeat them. No one had warned them about a kid who could change your sense of hearing, and a kid who could create the greatest weapons from simple scraps.

The troop never quite stood a chance, and the King, while furious, never sent another troop to catch them. Instead he let them live, at least for now, while he made a new plan to chase them away or kill them. He didn’t care which. 

Wilbur and Fundy celebrated their win by sitting on their roof watching the sunset behind the trees. Wilbur was playing his guitar, but neither sang anything. It was peaceful, and it was theirs. 

Wilbur might’ve grown up in the Eggpire, but L’manberg would always be his home, and he was proud of that.


End file.
